In which Carmilla is a biker and starts bar fights
by vickienna
Summary: I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

LaFontaine dragged Laura, who was less than willing to be headed in that area of the city, towards the bar. Perry followed behind them, noting the lack of hygiene in these parts.

‟Come on, this is a perfect place for an investigation! ˮ, LaF pleaded.

‟I'm not studying to be a CSI, but a journalist ˮ, Laura pointed out.

‟This place would be better suited for you, Susan, look at those icky substances ˮ, Lola Perry stated while pointing at some trash in an alley.

‟It's LaFontaine ˮ, scoffed the Biology student, ‟and besides, I also take interest in the unexplained ˮ.

‟I never agreed to this ˮ, an exasperated Laura said while advancing against her will.

‟Well you're here now, aren't you? ˮ, LaF replied.

The trio had arrived at their (or rather LaFontaine's) destination.

‟There it is, Silas Bar, home to a number of disappearances ˮ, LaF exclaimed, looking up at the sign.

‟I don't know about this ˮ, Perry murmured nervously.

LaF proceeded to open up the door to the place and waited for the other two to step in.

Laura breathed in. _It can't be that bad,_ she thought. She walked in, followed by her two companions.

The inside wasn't particularly large, but surprisingly looked like it could accommodate quite a few people. One the left was the bar with a counter and stools. The rest of the space was filled with tables and chairs. Laura noticed a hall on the back left, probably leading to the washrooms and a storage room. There were about ten people sitting in the tables section. The stools at the counter were empty.

‟I want to go check out that hallway ˮ LaF said with a touch of excitement.

‟That's not a good idea ˮ, Perry gasped, ‟We should stick together ˮ.

‟You two go head, I'll stay here and see if anything happens ˮ, Laura said, trying to sound confident.

The two others moved towards the back and Laura was left alone.

 _This is a bar, I should get a drink,_ she thought.

She sat on a free stool and was immediately approached by a girl with long red hair behind the counter.

‟Good evening, what can I get you? ˮ, asked the bar maid, flashing a smile.

Laura blushed.

‟Um, do you have some lemon s-soda? ˮ, she stuttered.

‟That's a light drink for a bar ˮ, the red-head remarked, while preparing the drink.

‟Yeah, these places aren't usually my thing. The person I came here with chose this placeˮ, Laura explained.

She took the time to glance at the bar maid's name tag and read Danny.

‟Oh, so you're with someone? ˮ, asked Danny.

‟Yes. Well, we aren't together, together. I mean we're not… Uh, I came here with friends ˮ, Laura managed to let out.

‟So you're single then? ˮ, Danny insisted.

Laura, taken aback, turned away as she answered.

‟I am ˮ, she muttered.

At that moment, Laura nearly jumped off her seat as the sound of a motor rumbled outside the bar. A minute later the door opened wide and in stepped a female with long, wavy dark hair. Her black boots, which matched her leather jacket, resonated on the floor as she walked. She carried a motorcycle helmet in her left hand.

Laura noticed the amusement being replaced by a serious frown on Danny's face.

The newcomer approached Laura, setting the helmet on the counter near her. When she was at an unusually close distance, she leaned in to Laura's ear.

‟You're in my spot, cupcake ˮ.

‟Excuse me? ˮ, Laura exclaimed, shocked by this individual's rudeness.

‟Really, Carmilla? ˮ, Danny shot from behind the counter.

‟You stay out of this ˮ, Carmilla told Danny, giving her a dark stare.

A guy who had been sitting at the table side came towards the area of confrontation.

‟You should calm down, Kitty ˮ, he said in regards to Camilla.

Laura nearly laughed. This Carmilla character had nothing to do with the gentle-like nature she associated with kittens.

Carmilla spinned towards the new guy getting involved.

‟Will, you better shut up ˮ, she growled.

Will laughed, but backed away.

‟What is going on? ˮ, asked a male voice.

The four people at the center of the conflict turned towards the one asking the question.

Danny got agitated.

‟Kirsch? Get back to the kitchen, I can handle this! ˮ, she yelled at him.

‟Clearly, a dude is needed here ˮ, he remarked.

‟There's a reason you wash dishes and I'm out here ˮ, Danny said, ‟Now, get out! ˮ

‟Trouble in paradise ˮ, Carmilla chuckled.

Danny was fuming.

‟Carmilla, I'm going to ask you to leave ˮ, she said trying to be calm.

Hastily, Carmilla grabbed an empty beer bottle that was sitting on the counter and smashed the bottom on the side of the surface.

Laura let out a scream, shielding herself from flying shards of glass. She stood up, ready to head towards the door, when she remembered Perry and LaF.

‟Want to fight me about it? ˮ, Carmilla threatened, pointing the broken bottle at Danny.

Will, who had been laughing off the situation, pulled Carmilla aside.

Laura took the opportunity to head towards the door.

Danny followed her and put a hand on Laura's shoulder, but the frantic journalism student jumped, still on edge.

‟Can someone please get my friends so I can leave this crazy place? ˮ, Laura nearly yelled.

‟Welcome to Silas ˮ, Danny said, trying to ease the tension.

Kirsch was trying to reason with Will when LaF and Perry emerged from the back hall.

‟Where the heck were you? ˮ, Laura asked under her breath, when LaF was within ear's reach.

‟I'll explain later ˮ, LaF answered, heading out with Perry.

Laura headed after them but was stopped by Danny.

‟I'm so sorry about what happened. Next time the drinks are on the house ˮ, she told Laura.

‟I don't think that is likely to happen ˮ, Laura said, turning away.

The last thing she saw before exiting was Carmilla, sitting on the stool Laura had selected, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

‟There is no way in Skrillex or Shakespeare that I am going back to that place! ˮ, Laura exclaimed, when confronted by an excited LaF.

‟But didn't you hear what I said, we found a really suspicious looking locked door ˮ, LaF argued.

‟One more reason not to go back there ˮ, Laura pointed out.

‟But what if there's people trapped behind it. They must be so scared in that dark and dirty place ˮ, Perry mumbled.

‟Yeah Perry is right. I have a feeling that door is the key to the mysterious disappearances that were reported to have happened at Silas ˮ, LaF continued.

‟Yes, well, I'm sure you two will have a great time playing Sherlock and Watson, but there is no reason why I need to be dragged along. I have a big Literature assignment to finish for Monday. My average is in jeopardy ˮ, Laura told them.

‟It's Friday night ˮ, LaF disputed, ‟You will have all weekend to finish your paper ˮ.

‟And we need you to be our lookout, because I am not letting Su-… LaFontaine go back there alone ˮ, Perry explained.

‟Oh alright I'll go ˮ, Laura sighed. ‟However, if that despicable creature starts up anything I'll be out of there faster than any of you can say creampuff! ˮ

‟Why creampuff? ˮ, LaF questioned.

‟Because I am hungry and craving sweet pastries, now let's go before I change my mind ˮ, Laura snapped.

Shortly after, the trio arrived at the bar.

Laura was hoping the cute barmaid from last time would be there. Partly because she was short on cash and that free drink would be nice, but also, Laura had enjoyed talking with her and didn't really shake the idea of her beautiful red hair and sweet smile from her mind.

As soon as they stepped through the door, LaF and Perry disappeared and Laura was left alone.

 _Jeez, they don't hesitate_ , Laura thought.

She moved towards the bar section and sat on a stool, relieved to see Danny standing behind the counter.

When Danny turned around, she looked surprised to see Laura but immediately smiled.

‟Oh hi! ˮ, Danny exclaimed. ‟You're here ˮ.

‟I am ˮ, Laura blushed.

‟So what will it be? I did promise you a free drink because of last time's inconvenience ˮ, Danny recalled.

‟Anything non-alcoholic is fine ˮ, Laura told her.

‟So you prefer virgins ˮ, Danny stated.

‟What? ˮ, Laura gulped, taken aback.

‟Virgin cocktails, as in, non-alcoholic drinks ˮ, Danny clarified.

‟Oh. Right ˮ, Laura smiled, relieved that the conversation was going in that direction and not otherwise.

The two chatted for a bit. Everything was going smoothly, until Laura heard the rumble of a motorcycle motor approach from outside.

 _Oh no, not this again,_ Laura thought.

Sure enough, Carmilla, the dark girl from the previous visit to Silas, entered the bar. However, she wasn't alone. Laura watched as she marched towards a booth on the dining side of the bar with a girl walking alongside her. Laura observed their proximity, when they both side beside each other, and the girl accompanying Carmilla didn't let go of her arm.

Danny noticed Laura's interest in Carmilla, but didn't let that stop her from trying to form a connection with her new favourite customer.

‟Don't worry about her ˮ, Danny said, startling Laura who hadn't been paying attention to the bar's employee. ‟I'll make sure she doesn't come and chase you out ˮ.

‟Well she seems pretty preoccupied to me ˮ, Laura said sharply.

Realizing her tone of voice, Laura took a deep breath to try and calm down. She didn't understand why she was upset. Was it Carmilla's presence, or the fact that she didn't even notice her? Last time, Carmilla nearly ripped someone's throat out, and now she was laughing (more like flirting) with the girl she came in with.

‟Yeah she does that a lot… ˮ, Danny said.

‟What do you mean? ˮ, Laura asked her, not understanding what Danny was referring to.

‟Carmilla comes in every week with a girl. They sit back there, talk, laugh. Then the week after it's a new girl ˮ, Danny explained.

‟That's odd. Why do you deal with her if Carmilla causes problems? You know her by name so she must be a frequent customer ˮ, Laura pointed out.

‟Carmilla isn't really a customer ˮ, Danny stated, ‟Her mom owns Silas bar ˮ.

As if she knew she was being talked about, Carmilla stood and approached the counter.

‟I'll have two glasses of Champagne ˮ, she told Danny, standing next to Laura.

‟I'm afraid we're out of stock ˮ, Danny groaned.

‟Well, what are you waiting for, go check the back ˮ, Carmilla ordered.

Danny headed out, shooting an apologetic look to Laura, who was now stuck alone with Carmilla.

‟Hello ˮ, Laura said, clearing her throat.

Carmilla looked puzzled.

‟Do I know you? ˮ, she asked.

This got Laura furious.

‟Really? Last week you practically killed me because I was sitting here, and now you act like you've never seen me! ˮ, she yelled, ‟You are infuriating! ˮ

‟I've been told I have that impression on people, cupcake ˮ Carmilla smirked.

Danny returned with a bottle of Champagne and handed it to Carmilla with two tall glasses.

‟Enjoy ˮ, she grumbled, as she handed over the items.

Once Carmilla was out of ear's reach, Laura addressed herself to Danny.

‟Can you believe she had the audacity to tell me she had no idea who I was? Danny I don't know how you deal with her. ˮ Laura whispered harshly.

Before Danny could respond, the lights flickered and Silas was plunged into total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

It took everything in Laura not to shriek. Instead of making the situation worse, she opted to voice her concerns at a regular tone.

‟What is going on? ˮ, she asked, quite frantically, even if she was trying not to panic.

‟I have no idea ˮ, she heard Danny say.

Laura couldn't even see her own two hands in front of her face, which was very unnerving. However, hearing Danny's voice calmed her down.

She thought rationally.

 _Nothing has changed; the lights are only turned off. Everything is alright._

Being brought up by an overprotective father had gotten to her head. Laura was not used to situations going awry because her dad took so many precautions against it. When she left her household to go study, the freedom had been overwhelming to her, but she hadn't gone overboard with the liberties. It just wasn't in her personality to be rebellious.

A minute later, the lights flickered back on again and it was as if the disturbance hadn't even happened. Laura looked over at the dining side of the bar and observed that the majority of the customers looked either confused or scared. The only one who wasn't fazed was, of course, Carmilla.

Laura looked closely and noticed that something wasn't right. It took her a few seconds to figure it out, but when she did she couldn't get over it. The girl Carmilla had come in with wasn't sitting with her anymore; she had been there before the lights turned off. The two champagne glasses were there, but no girl.

She turned around to talk to Danny but didn't have the chance to speak.

‟I'll go check if everything is ok in the back. Kirsch can get easily flustered. I'll be right back ˮ, she told Laura.

Danny then disappeared in the back hallway LaF and Perry went into.

The clients in Silas were getting up and leaving. Apparently, random power outages were not their idea of a good bar experience. Laura would have split too if she didn't have to wait for her AWOL friends.

Just when Laura thought everything was getting back to normal and simple standards, Carmilla came towards her, the bike helmet in her hands.

 _Oh God, please don't talk to me,_ Laura silently prayed.

Unfortunately, God wasn't in her favor that day. Carmilla sat next to Laura, smiling.

‟Hello again ˮ, Laura uttered, leaning away slightly.

‟You're not leaving ˮ. Carmilla remarked. ‟The dark doesn't bother you? ˮ

‟I'm actually waiting for my friends ˮ, Laura replied.

‟Really? When I came by earlier, you were alone ˮ, Carmilla smirked.

‟They went to the washroom. Maybe something happened. Perhaps I'll go check. ˮ

Laura tried to rise but Carmilla put a hand on her shoulder. Laura stood, frozen.

‟I saw you with Danny. You know the employees aren't allowed to flirt with the customers ˮ, Carmilla said.

‟Flirting? ˮ, Laura said trying to sound unaware, ‟We were just talking. Besides, you seemed pretty busy before yourself. ˮ

Laura knew that referring to Carmilla's 'date' was a risky move, but after she was aware of the shady situation, she couldn't let go of it. She was studying to be a journalist, after all. Talking to people and fishing for information would be one of her main tasks later on.

‟Well I'm not an employee ˮ, Carmilla answered, leaning in.

Laura couldn't help but not feel indifferent to Carmilla's presence. There was something about her leather jacket and biking boots that screamed danger and invited Laura in.

 _So much for not being a rebel,_ Laura thought. She attempted to take the conversation further.

‟How long have you been riding ˮ, Laura asked, referring to Carmilla's motorcycle.

‟Oh I've been riding for a long time ˮ.

‟I've never been on one. My dad would never allow it ˮ, Laura laughed.

‟How old are you? ˮ, Carmilla surprisingly asked.

‟Um… 19 ˮ, Laura muttered.

‟Well you're old enough to decide for yourself now, aren't you buttercup? ˮ

Laura let that statement roll around in her head. Carmilla was right. She was a little annoying with her nicknames, but right nonetheless.

‟Do you ever give rides? ˮ, Laura tempted.

She immediately regretted her question. What was getting into her? Asking a stranger for a motorcycle ride was not at all in her character. Carmilla had this effect on her. Laura couldn't explain or understand.

Carmilla grinned. She handed her helmet over to Laura.

‟Let's go and make it happen ˮ, she said.

‟But what about you? Do you have an extra helmet? ˮ, Laura questioned Carmilla.

‟Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'm very… durable. ˮ

Carmilla stood and gestured Laura towards the door. Laura knew what she was doing was completely insane. Her heart was racing, but her feet were urging her forward. She turned her head over her shoulder towards the hall where Perry and LaF disappeared in. They didn't seem in a hurry.

 _One short ride won't hurt anybody, right?_ Laura tried to persuade herself.

She decidedly marched out, Carmilla following her. Laura didn't look back and failed to see Danny stepping back behind the bar counter.

Once outside, Carmilla sat on the motorcycle, but Laura stood on the side, hesitant.

‟Hop on, cutie. Don't worry, I'm an experienced driver ˮ, Carmilla told her.

Laura slipped a leg over the seat and wrapped her hands around the female driver.

Carmilla started the engine.

‟Ready? ˮ, she asked, turning around to see Laura's face. The helmet probably blocked her from seeing Laura's features.

Laura nodded, and Carmilla took off.

The feeling of speeding through the streets in the open air was exhilarating. Laura completely forgot about her literature paper, her friends still at Silas, and the fact that she trusted a complete stranger with her life on a dangerous vehicle.

Carmilla's long, wavy, black hair was flowing freely in the wind, brushing against Laura's helmet visor. Laura tightened her grip, remembering she had to be cautious.

Carmilla drove uphill. Laura didn't recognize the area, being in town mainly to study, she hadn't explored the surrounding parts. When Carmilla stopped the bike, Laura saw that they were on a cliff overlooking the town.

She stepped down from the motorcycle and took off the helmet. The sky was clear and she could see millions of stars.

‟This place is beautiful ˮ, Laura said.

‟Yes, the view is quite pleasant ˮ, Carmilla added.

‟You must bring many people here ˮ, Laura sighed.

‟Actually, no, this is my secret retreat. I come here to get some peace ˮ, Carmilla explained.

‟Oh sorry ˮ, Laura said.

Carmilla sat on the grass. Laura decided to join her. The night was still young and full of possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura blinked a few times.

 _What happened?_ She wondered.

She woke up, in a daze. The events leading to that moment were not clear in her mind. The last thing she remembered was sitting on a hill overlooking the town with Carmilla.

As she slowly got to, she felt her shoulders being shaken and someone calling her name.

‟Laura? ˮ, she recognized Perry's concerned voice.

‟Come on, wake up Laura ˮ, LaFontaine added.

Laura completely opened her eyes and stood up. As soon as she did, she felt blood rush to her head and got dizzy. She was able to recognize her dorm room, though.

‟Ow ˮ, she muttered, putting a hand to her forehead.

‟What happened to you? ˮ, LaF asked.

‟I don't know. I was hoping you could clarify ˮ, Laura mumbled, still under the effect of the headache.

‟When we came to get you to leave Silas, you weren't there. We asked the barmaid if she knew where you were and she said she saw you leaving with Carmilla ˮ, Perry said.

‟Oh, no ˮ, Laura uttered; ‟I knew I shouldn't have left ˮ.

‟About that, who is Carmilla and why did you leave with her? Without notifying us, to boot ˮ, LaF asked, almost bitterly.

‟I don't know ˮ, Laura whined, ‟I was trying to get information from Carmilla, but then I guess I got carried away ˮ.

‟Why were you trying to get information from her? ˮ, Perry wondered.

‟Well I noticed that Carmilla… If you forgot who that is, it's the girl who almost stabbed Danny the barmaid with a broken bottle and told me off for being in her seat. Anyway, she entered with a girl yesterday. She ordered champagne for both of them, I clearly remember. They were siting together. Then there was a power out for a minute. When the lights came back on, the girl was gone ˮ, Laura explained.

‟Ok I like this side of you Laura, but isn't that one reason _not_ to go off with Carmilla ˮ, LaF pointed out.

‟Keep your friends close and your enemies closer… ˮ, Laura attempted, but even she knew what she did was stupid.

‟Alright, so you left Silas with Carmilla ˮ, Perry clarified, ‟But what happened next? ˮ.

‟She gave me a ride on her bike ˮ, Laura said, trying to ignore her friends astonished expression, ‟We ended up on a hill overlooking the town, and that's as far as I can remember ˮ.

‟How was the ride? ˮ, LaF asked, which caused them to get an angry stare from Perry.

‟Forget that ˮ, Laura spat, ‟You two! What have you been doing for so long back there at Silas? I needed to make up reasons why my _friends_ weren't sitting with me ˮ.

‟Oh yes! ˮ, LaF exclaimed, ‟Thanks for the reminder. Basically, we couldn't check out what was behind that locked door, but we did find something else ˮ.

‟I was looking for the washroom, to wash my hands, but I stepped into an office instead. I felt so bad for doing that mistake. Usually I pay such good attention to detail. Maybe I was nervous, with all the lurking around- ˮ

Perry got interrupted by an impatient LaF.

‟Anyway, she found an office. Inside were a desk, chair, and basic office stuff. When Perry looked at the corkboard, though, she saw photos of all the girls who disappeared and having been seen last at Silas ˮ

‟I knew LaFontaine would want to see it so I called them in, but we couldn't look around much because the lights turned off ˮ, Perry continued.

‟When they turned back on, we looked more closely at the board. There were newspaper clippings from the missing persons section, all of them about girls having been seen last at Silas. The key thing though, is that for each clipping, was a matching photograph. They were regular photographs, like you would personally own. That is extremely suspicious for the bar to have that in its office ˮ, LaF noted.

Laura took all that information in. At first, she was reluctant to go to Silas, but now it was personal. There was no sound reason why she had no memories of how she got to her dorm room after her night with Carmilla. Also, the girls disappearing and that office were bothering her.

The television was on but the volume was turned to the lowest before mute. Laura was gazing on the screen, not really focusing on the content when something jumped out at her.

‟Hey! Turn up the TV! ˮ, she called out.

Perry obeyed and the three friends listened.

 _Another young girl disappears. Anne Smith was last seen going to Silas bar with some friends. Her friends have reported her missing. If you have any information please call-…_

‟What is it? ˮ, LaF asked Laura, concerned and curious.

Laura pointed at the picture on the screen.

‟That's the girl. She was the one I saw with Carmilla. Also, one thing I should mention. Carmilla's mom owns Silas ˮ, she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura was now more confused than ever. What had happened with Carmilla that night? Why couldn't she remember getting back in her dorm room? Why was the girl who'd gone missing the same one she saw on a date with Carmilla? Most importantly, why did Silas bar have records of all the missing people in the back office?

‟We have to do something ˮ, insisted LaF, who was pacing around Laura's room.

Perry, who had kept quiet since Laura's revelations, was making hot cocoa. By the time she finished preparing the steaming beverages Laura still hadn't said a word. She sat next to Laura, who was pondering on her bed.

‟I've got it! ˮ, Laura exclaimed suddenly, making her nervous friend, sitting so near, jump.

‟This better be a good Eureka moment ˮ, LaF commented.

‟So let's go over the evidence: A) Many people have disappeared at Silas, B) Carmilla's mom is the owner of said bar, C) a girl who was on date with Carmilla and hasn't been seen since, D) I went on a … date with Carmilla and cannot remember how it ended, D) there is evidence that someone who works at Silas is keeping track of the disappearances, and may actually have planned them ˮ, Laura listed. ‟In conclusion, there is definitely something going on at Silas, and Carmilla has something to do with it! ˮ

‟Fantastic captain obvious, you've just said everything we already knew in a more organized manner ˮ, LaF rolled he eyes.

‟I have a lead. Actually, I have an accomplice. Remember that barmaid Danny? She can't have anything to do with it ˮ, Laura told LaF.

‟Why? Is it because she had heart eyes for you? ˮ, LaF continued sarcastically.

‟No… She was standing near me during the power out, when that girl we saw on TV disappeared. She couldn't've been the one to take her away. Also, she's the one who told me about Carmilla and her mom. I trust her ˮ, Laura stood, emphasising her argument.

‟There's just one problem ˮ, LaF said, dropping the attitude. ‟Good luck getting Danny to agree to work with us after you completely ditched her for a ride under the moonlight with miss leather kidnapper ˮ.

‟That's true… ˮ, Laura mumbled. ‟Well, there's only one way to settle things. Let's head to Silas! ˮ

The three amateur detectives pushed the door to the mystery bar. Few customers were inside, as usual. Laura spotted Danny behind the counter. As they had planned, LaF and Perry took a seat in the tables section to observe any action that could potentially take place.

Laura took a deep breath, and approached the bar counter.

‟Hi ˮ, Laura greeted.

‟Hey ˮ, Danny answered, not enthusiastically.

‟Look, I'm sorry about last time. You told me to wait and I fled. I don't expect you to forgive me that easily but something is going on and other lives are at stake here ˮ Laura reasoned.

‟I understand if you prefer a dark, mysterious bike rider over me, a plain low-class worker ˮ, Danny told her.

Laura placed on hand on the tall red head's shoulder. Since the counter was wide, and Laura wasn't very long (in height, or in limb length), she had to lean over, closer to Danny. ‟You are not in any way plain. You are very sweet and charming. What happened last time was a spur of the moment thing. However, it didn't turn out very well… ˮ

‟What did Carmilla do to you?! ˮ, Danny fumed. ‟I'll get her, even if it costs me this job ˮ.

‟No! You can't lose this job! ˮ, Laura said, more loudly than she intended to. She lowered her voice for the next part. ‟My friends and I are doing an investigation revolving around Silas and the disappearances. I didn't really care until I was almost a victim. Well, not exactly… I'll explain later. What I'm trying to say is that we wanted to ask you to be our eyes and ears on the inside ˮ.

Danny sighed, but then smiled.

‟Alright, I'm in. I also noticed some odd happenings and I think things need to be straightened out around here. So what exactly happened with you that made you change your mind about investigating? ˮ, Danny asked.

Laura proceeded to explain all the evidence, as previously mentioned to LaF and Perry.

‟So that's why your two friends would disappear back there the last times you came. ˮ, Danny commented. ‟Your trou de mémoire is really unnerving, though ˮ.

‟Tell me about it ˮ, Laura said. ‟ I need to talk to Carmilla and straighten things out. Even if this has nothing to do with the missing people, I want to know what happened that night ˮ.

‟That's weird, because I haven't seen her around since then ˮ, Danny revealed.

‟I don't want to bother you during your work ˮ, Laura said, after she heard customers entering the bar. ‟How about you come over to my dorm room this weekend and we can talk about the strange case of Silas. I go to the college in the neighbourhood ˮ.

‟It's a deal, Hollis. ˮ, Danny smiled.

After giving Danny the directions to her room, she left with LaF and Perry who didn't have to do much scouting after all. On the way out, Laura was trying to figure out when she had told Danny her last name.


End file.
